The present invention relates to a device for simultaneously filling a plurality of pre-fabricated cup-like containers having the same height with creamy food compositions. These cup-like containers consist of either hard chocolate or appropriately pre-shaped aluminum foil. Typical containers of such type have a flat bottom with a diameter of about 60 mm. The side wall of about 30 mm in height is mostly conically widened towards the top and, thus, at the upper edge has a diameter of about 70 mm. Said containers are designed to be filled with creamy food compositions to serve as dessert or tart pieces. So far, such containers were filled by hand, which operation required considerable skill. A considerable amount of time was required for filling such containers.